


The Way Friends Do

by zooweemama



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Beard Burn, Come play, M/M, Post Golden Globe awards, Riding, Rimming, this is pure smut bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweemama/pseuds/zooweemama
Summary: It started with the instagram posts, Joe and Ben jokingly posting about one another on social media. It was the damned cardboard cut out of Ben, then it was that photo of Ben and Gwilym with the Golden Globes award, it was the flirting in the comment sections. It started off as a joke. A silly joke between the three of them as a way to keep in contact.It was a joke until the after party.





	The Way Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an ABBA song! Super short drabble

It started with the Instagram posts, Joe and Ben jokingly posting about one another on social media. It was the damned cardboard cut out of Ben, then it was that photo of Ben and Gwilym with the Golden Globes award, it was the flirting in the comment sections. It started off as a joke. A silly joke between the three of them as a way to keep in contact.

It was a joke until the after party. A joke until Gwilym found himself being pressed against Ben’s smaller frame, the younger man whispering how badly he wanted him after a few too many drinks. It was a joke until Joe’s smaller frame found himself clung to Ben’s side, getting a bit too handsy in front of everyone. It was a joke until the three of them found themselves stumbling into a hotel room, barely closing the door before they all latched onto one another.

* * *

 

One of Ben’s hands clung to Gwilym’s shoulder, while the other lined his entrance up with his cock. He felt the tip of Gwilym’s cock prod at his entrance, wincing at the familiar feeling of being stretched open. Gwilym ran his large hands up and down Ben’s large thighs, letting the man get used to the feeling of being opened up. Gwilym looked at Joe, whose chest was pressed to Ben’s back, whispering words of encouragement into his ears. Joe pressed open-mouthed kisses against Ben’s shoulder blades. Joe’s hand trailed down from Ben’s chest to his weeping cock, shallowly jerking him off to distract from the pain. Ben let out an obscene moan, his back arching at the sensation.

Ben slowly sunk down onto Gwilym’s cock, whimpering as he felt Gwilym’s grip on his thighs tighten. He sat there for a while, adjusting to the feeling of being so full. Joe continued to press kisses against Ben’s shoulders, his hand moving from his cock to a nipple, rolling the bud in-between his fingers. Ben threw his head back at the sensation, moaning loudly. Joe trailed his lips up to Ben’s exposed neck, sucking a dark mark onto the column of his throat.

“ _Oh God_ —“ Ben moaned as his hips stuttered forward. Gwilym whined, feeling Ben tighten around his throbbing prick as Joe continued to tease him. Gwilym shallowly thrust upward, fucking lightly into Ben’s tight entrance. Ben choked out a sob, rocking his hips downward to meet Gwilym’s thrusts. Joe continued to nip at Ben’s throat, taking in a gross amount of satisfaction of how much he can make his friend groan. “ _Joe—_ “ Ben whined, his hand tangling into the back of Joe’s permed hair, tugging slightly. It was Joe’s turn to moan, pressing his head into the crook of Ben’s exposed neck. “ _Joe, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop--_ ” Ben whispered. Joe gave a throaty moan before he released Ben’s nipple from his fingers.

Joe slipped away for a second, taking in the sight of the two of them. Ben desperately bounced on Gwilym’s cock, his hands planted on the older man’s chest. Gwilym’s eyes drifted from Ben to Joe, who was lazily stroking his cock in time with Gwilym’s thrusts. Joe’s eyes found Gwilym’s dark eyes, moaning pathetically at the feeling of being watched.

“Come here—“ Gwilym’s voice was barely a whisper. Joe obeyed, his cock twitching at what Gwilym had in mind for the man. Ben opened his eyes slightly, watching the two of them intently. One of Gwilym’s hands wrapped itself around the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him in for a rather rough kiss. Joe moaned into Gwilym’s mouth pathetically, his own hands gripping at the older man’s locks of hair. Ben groaned at the sight of the two of them, bouncing a bit faster on Gwilym’s cock. Gwilym was the one to pull away from the kiss, a trail of spit clung to both of their lips.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Gwilym practically growled against Joe’s parted lips. The younger man gave a high whine before he clambered onto Gwilym’s thin frame. He positioned himself so that he was facing Ben, whose entire body was flushed a deep red. Gwilym’s large hands gripped Joe’s hips rather tightly, repositioning the younger man to that his arse was directly above Gwilym’s mouth. Ben’s hands flew to Joe’s face, cupping his jaw, smiling as the older man melted into his touch.

Gwilym’s hands trailed down from Joe’s thin hips to his firm arse, kneading the flesh in between his hands. Joe moaned, his hands reaching out for Ben, pressing his lips to the younger man in a heated kiss. Gwilym pressed an experimental kiss to Joe’s arse, feeling the man above him squirm with pleasure. He felt Joe’s prick against his skin, a steady stream of pre-come was beading out of this tip, collecting onto Gwilym’s chest. Joe’s hands held Ben’s face softly, their teeth clacking together obscenely as the two kissed each other senseless.

Joe felt Gwilym reposition him again, his hands dropping from Ben’s face to cling to his built frame to keep steady. His thighs either side of Gwilym’s face felt as though they would give out any second. Gwilym parted Joe’s ass with his hands, tracing his tongue along Joe’s entrance, earning a high whine from the man above him. Joe could feel Gwilym smirk against his hole, moaning weakly into Ben’s mouth, his hands tugging desperately at the man’s short locks of hair.

Joe rocked his hips downward, trying so desperately to have more of Gwilym’s tongue in his tight hole. Gwilym teased the rim of Joe’s entrance, loving how much noise he managed to get out from the red-head. Ben continued to bounce on Gwilym’s cock, loving the way Joe clung to him for balance. Ben let out a high whine as he felt Gwilym’s prick brush against his prostate, his head tipping forward onto Joe’s shoulder, moaning.

Gwilym’s tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle of Joe’s entrance and the man above him nearly screamed. Joe’s hands curled around Ben’s frame, raking his nails up and down the span of Ben’s back, eliciting a sob from the younger man. Ben angled himself on Gwilym’s cock to hit his prostate head on, moaning into the crook of Joe’s shoulder.

Joe’s hips rocked against Gwilym’s face, fucking himself on the older man’s tongue. Gwilym’s beard tickled the inside of Joe’s parted arse as he tried to push his tongue further into the man’s tight hole. One of Joe’s hands flew to his chest, rolling his nipple in-between his fingers, letting out a high moan as he pinched the swollen bud.

Ben wasn’t going to last long, not with Gwilym’s cock continuing to ram his prostate and the filthy moans coming from Joe’s mouth. He removed his head from Joe’s shoulder and kissed him passionately. Ben’s hand removed Joe’s hand from his nipple and guided it to his own weeping cock. Joe moaned as Ben fucked into his fist, tightening his grip on the younger man’s prick. Ben moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips to meet Joe’s fist. Joe’s thumb flicked the slit of Ben’s prick, smiling into Ben’s mouth as the younger man let out a weak whine.

Ben spilled all over Joe’s fist with a moan, ropes of come spilling onto Gwilym’s chest and Joe’s fingers. Gwilym felt Ben tighten around his prick suddenly, his hips stuttered upward at the feeling before he came with a loud groan. Ben yelped as he felt Gwilym spill into his arse, feeling so dirty as he felt the older man’s come leak out of his stretched hole. As Gwilym came, he moaned against Joe’s arse, his voice sending delicious vibrations up Joe’s body. Ben kissed Joe as he came untouched, come spilling onto Gwilym’s chest, collecting in a puddle.

Joe was the first to move, he slowly lifted himself off of Gwilym’s face, wincing at the chafing in between his arse cheeks. Gwilym sighed as Ben pulled off of his now soft prick, moaning at the amount of come that leaked out of Ben’s hole. Joe took a finger and wiped up his come from Gwilym’s chest and was about to wipe it on a discarded shirt. Ben took Joe’s wrist in his hand, guiding his come covered fingers to his mouth, licking Joe’s semen off of them. Joe bit his lip at the sight of Ben’s parted lips around his fingers. Ben took his other hand and wiped his come off of Gwilym’s chest and pressed his hand to Joe’s mouth. Joe moaned around Ben’s fingers, lapping up the younger man’s come eagerly.

Gwilym felt his cock twitch at the sight of the two tasting each other’s come. Ben took his hands out of Joe’s mouth and pressed his lips to the older man’s, moaning pathetically at the taste of their come. Gwilym gave his cock a weak tug, feeling himself harden at the two’s interaction. Ben and Joe broke apart, a string of come connected their lips, dripping onto the sheets below them. Ben felt Gwilym’s hand on his muscular thigh, pulling him away from Joe for a split second. Gwilym sat up, tugging Ben into a heated kiss. Joe watched with lidded eyes as the two kissed. Gwilym’s gaze shifted from Ben to Joe’s, his eyes blown wide with lust beckoned Joe to come closer to him. Gwilym pressed his mouth to Joe’s, moaning at the taste of come on his lips.

Ben laid down next to Gwilym, his hand absentmindedly tracing patterns onto the older man’s skin. Joe’s lips trailed from Gwilym’s mouth to his neck, pressing opened mouth kisses down to his chest. Joe laid down on the other side of Gwilym, a hand draped over his chest. Their breathing slowed down, coming down from their high.


End file.
